cased closed
by DigitalWing
Summary: Riku is a detective and she needs to solve a case at the school where her younger twin is. She then goes undercover and do her job but she then slowly falls inlove with the guy who she hates a lot... [R&R, No flames]
1. Prolouge: School thief

**Cased closed **

**by:** Digitalwing

**Summary: **Riku is a detective and she needs to solve a case at the school where her younger twin is. She then goes undercover and do her job but she then slowly falls in love with the guy who she promise to hate forever... R&R, No flames

**Pairings: **DarkRiku, DaiRisa

**Prologue: School thief

* * *

**

A figure jumped in the small building wearing a brown coat and boyish clothes... She took a gun and started firing at the figure in black with blue hair.. He ran but the girl was faster and jumped up to kick him... He tried to block it but his head got hit and fell to the ground... The girl took the file and decided to tie the man to a chair... The police arrived and went to the scene..

"Ah! Detective Riku, so nice to see you..." The police said as the girl smiled... "Did you solve the case?"

"Yes, apparantley this man tried to steal his father's work for his fiancé..." Riku said pointing at the unconscious figure...

"You mean it's..."

"Yeah, it's the one and only Hioshi Takagero, Kahashi!" Riku said unmasking the man showing a guy in his late twenties...

"Unbelievable..." The police, Kahashi said.

Some news reporter came and filmed her... "And once again, the famous Azumano detective solved another hard case!" The reporter said as the camera looked at the girl in a small ponytail so she doesn't blow her cover...

Journalists started taking pictures at the unconscious man. The commander came and congratulated Riku...

"Thank you once again, Riku-san..." The commander said. He looked like about 40 years old. (A/N: No, he's NOT Satoshi Hikari/Hiwatari.)

"No, it's okay! Anyway, do I have a mission?" Riku said,

"Hehe, you never get tired, don't you..." The commander said smiling...

"We have one actually... There has been robbery at an exclusive academy... You should go undercover and finish the crime!" Kahashi said. "You'll be the only one there so PLEASE be careful... Once you finish you can come back to Azumano.."

"I get you! I accept this case..." Riku said,

"You're one of the best detectives so we'll miss you so much in the Police station..." Kahashi said,

"Yeah..." A police said blushing with a smirk in his lips.

"Pervert!" Kahashi and Riku said,

"We'll give you your papers for it... My friend will be helping you get arranged and an officer... He's the commander there at Tokyo." The commander said smiling, "He's about your age and he has a fiancé..."

"Wow! I'm fourteen and he's going to get married-- Wait... Did you say Tokyo?"

"Why?" Kahashi said,

"What school?" Riku said,

"Umm... The Niruma H Academy." The commander said reading a small paper...

"NANI! THAT'S WHERE MY SISTER IS!" Riku shouted...

"Calm down, Riku-san..." Kahashi said sweatdropping,

"Well we'll see you at the train tomorrow morning!" The commander said smiling,

"He's an optimistic old man." Riku said sighing while Kahashi laughed...

"Well then we'll go now, Riku-san..." Kahashi said holding the unconscious man.

"Matashita, commander-san, Kahashi-san..." Riku said bowing as they waved and left with the man... Riku sighed and frowned. She looked at the moon... The last time she saw Risa is when she got upset that she didn't go to school with her. Apparently, the police wanted her to be a detective and Riku can't refuse... Well, at least she'll see her again. Nothing will go wrong... Right?

* * *

**End of Prologue...**


	2. Chapter 1: Academy grounds

**Cased closed**

**by:** Digitalwing

**Summary: **Riku is a detective and she needs to solve a case at the school where her younger twin is. She then goes undercover and do her job but she then slowly falls in love with the guy who she promise to hate forever... R&R, No flames

**Pairings: **DarkRiku, DaiRisa

**Chapter 1: Academy grounds

* * *

**

_Let me introduce myself! I'm a high school detective, Riku Harada also known as the top Azumano detective! After doing solving another crime, I need to go on a mission to find out who's the thief and track him or her down at the Niruma H academy. Misaki and I decided to hide my true identity from being catch by the thief. However, because this guy, Dark Mousy is keep on bugging me.. I have to make a lower profile and catch the villains without people knowing it's me. Thanks to me, the thief gets the credit thinking he's the one solving this... Anyway, the 3 seem to think I'm good with my deductions and decided to make a stupid group called, "Detective 4". (Riku sighs with a sweatdrop at her head)_

_Let me show you some of commander Hiwatari-kun's inventions he gave me... First off is the earphone necklace. It can hear people far away or close without showing yourself to them... Next is voice-changing bracelet making me talk like anyone from a child's voice to an adult's voice... Risa, Dark, Daisuke and even Misaki. Next is my power-gloves making my muscles go to the limit for punching harder then my older limit. Then for chasing the suspects, I have my turbo powered upgraded-bicycle. It can also turn into rollerblades... Oh, I forgot to tell you.. The detective 4's arm band has a small computer in it that are miniature transceivers so they can be quite handy. There are a lot more..._

_But... The most important weapon for a detective is of course, your head (Points at her head). You can't solve crimes without it! I maybe a girl but my intellect is still that of a great detective! (Riku winks) I leave no crime unsolved!_

**"You can't hide the truth from me, Riku Harada!"**

(a/n: lol... It's like Detective Conan.)

* * *

Riku took her luggage and sighed... She took some of her uniform and her brown coat. She packed her leather notebook, fountain pen and her detective kit. She soon looked at her watch.. Oh no, it was almost time! She took her toast and ran to the train station. She had no intention using her bike at all...How could it even hold her luggage...?

"I better not be late again!" Riku said,

"She better not be late again.." Kahashi said looking at his watch...

The commander chuckled and said, "She has 10 more seconds.. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5---"

"I'm here!" Riku said,

"Perfect!" The commander said, "This is Misaki Hanazono." He pointed at the brown haired woman with sapphire eyes... "She's an officer and will help you with this. She will be your "aunt" and new teacher."

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Riku said bowing...

"For a detective, you sure are young and energetic!" Misaki said making Riku grin... "We better get going..." Riku looked at the wall clock. "We better go... Bye Commander-san, Kahashi-san!" Riku said as Misaki waved at the two.. They then went to the bullet train and sat at their seat.

"I hear your sister is there..." Misaki said starting a conversation...

"Yes!" Riku said, "But she's annoying and a real fashion flirt..."

"Haha, I see..." Misaki said smiling...

Riku examined Misaki... She was in her twenties and seems to be athletic. She seems to scuba-dive too from her skin tone at her feet... She pinches her nose because when you're under water you have underwater pressure in your ears...

"You seem to be a diver and pretty athletic.. Gymnastics I guess?" Riku said with her eyes full of curiosity...

"You sure are a heck of a detective! You're right actually... Pretty smart to think about that..." Misaki said with an amused tone...

"Thanks..." Riku said, "You seem to be good with swords."

"Eh? How did you know?" Misaki said,

"Well, your hands have cuts between your thumb and pointing finger by drawing your sword..." Riku said,

"That's smart..." Misaki said...

After an hour, they arrived to Tokyo...

"We're here... Let's take your limo..." Misaki said, "You ARE rich right?"

"Hehe... Yeah.." Riku said, _'It has to be Kahashi-san telling her this...'_

They went to a black limo and drive to the busy streets of Tokyo... They pass the Tokyo tower and went somewhere to the villages... After that, the scenery changes to the woods and they see a big gate,

"That sure is a big school..." Riku said,

"It's an exclusive academy, Riku-chan..." Misaki said,

"Wow," Riku said but it was a bit bored considering the adventures she went. There was a part of her being thrilled by the new school. This will be the place she'll battle a theif... Pretty exciting!

They stop at a high-school division. There was a man with light blue hair and icy blue eyes... He looked sharply at the incoming limo.. _'He has to be the commander considering his posture and attitude.' _Riku thought. The limo stopped and the two came out of the limousine...

"Nice to meet you, detective Riku." Satoshi said looking at Riku with his cold eyes making Riku sweatdrop... He then shook hands with Riku...

"So you're the commander... Satoshi Hiwatari right? Commander-san said you're engaged..." Riku said,

"Arranged marriage." Satoshi said calmly... "I'll show you to your dorms, ladies."

They walked at a building near the big high school division that seem like a dormitory... Riku examined Satoshi... He looked like a secretary or an assistant. His glasses show that he reads and pretty much overdo it. His posture shows that he's pretty much a serious person who doesn't show his feelings. Riku stopped as they were in front of a door...

"Here are your key cards." Satoshi said showing them two cards...

"Key cards? Um, Hiwatari-san.." Riku said as Satoshi gave full attention to her making her sweatdrop... "Tell me, are you an assistant?"

"Yes..." Satoshi said, "How did you know? Oh.. An observant detective I see..." He smirked..

"Yes, you seem to read a lot but it looks like you don't use glasses at all... I'm also thinking that you are a person that does their work properly. A serious person that doesn't show emotion, right?" Riku said,

"All true... I see now why you are the top detective in my home, Azumano... Now let's come in and discuss this..." Satoshi said as he slipped the card to a card whole as the lights turned on. They sat down as Riku assembled her things...

"Let's see..." Satoshi said as he took out his glasses... He then read their bio as a student and teacher... He put it down and said, "You should know that the thief is somewhere in your division.. That's all I know. Usually they do it for attraction now... Pretty pathetic."

"You look like you're popular." Misaki said, "Ah! An ex-popular because you got arranged marriage..."

"True." Satoshi said, "It seems like you know about the stuff. I might as well tell you about this high-school division."

"Alright then!" Riku said, "Fortunately, they don't know anything about me... Can you tell me who are on the list?"

"True.." He said again.. "Shall we start at the popular? Let's exclude me... 3 popular men seem to be on top of the list to me..."

"Tell me about them." Riku said being bored... She didn't want to talk about stupid boys anyway...

"Daisuke, Krad and Dark..." Satoshi said in an annoyed tone...

Misaki wrote their names as Satoshi defined them...

"Daisuke Niwa is the popular guy who is pretty much a friendly guy with a smile on his stupid face. He's good in sports I guess... He likes the HS slut in the division... Krad. Damn that guy -ehem- He's a quiet one yet attracts women with his smirk for some unknown reason... And the last is the annoying Dark Mousy..."

"Let me guess, a womanizer?" Riku said.. "It's pretty obvious. Those are the main popular sources.. He must be a playboy, right?"

"Yes," Satoshi said, "He dates girls every single week... His latest girlfriend is Risa the HS slut."

"Oh..." Riku said then her eyes widened... "Risa! She's my twin! Risa Harada.. I'm Riku Harada! Wait-- She's a slut?"

"That's what they call her from her fashion and make up..." Satoshi said rolling his eyes... "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to meet my oh-so-fiancé."

"Have fun, dear..." Misaki said,

"You're not my mom." Satoshi said then he stopped, "Since I'm going to get married part of this school will be owned by Mousy." He then slammed the door...

Misaki sighed.. "Men."

"Pretty weird actually..." Riku said narrowing her eyes... "After my classes we'll be going to the security room... We'll look... I have full authority to this whole school anyway."

"Hai, detective-san!" Misaki said grinning,

Riku took her bag and a small file bag holding her detective stuff. She only had 3 minutes... She needs to take the extreme method... She slid down the banister and jumped out in the rail of the first floor.. He ran as fast as a motorcycle to the faculty... Good for Misaki.. She gets introduced after an hour. She ran to the faculty as fast as she could... Unfortunately she bumps into someone.. How stupid could she get.. She's a detective!

"Ow!" The guy said,

Riku rubbed her head and looked at the guy she bumped... He looked like a suspect to her but mostly... A playboy.

"Great..." Riku muttered,

He had dark violet hair and was wearing their uniform but his outer jacket was open and his white sleeves were opened by two buttons showing his chest a bit. His skin tone matched him a lot with his purple orbs boring at her... He's a womanizer alright... Riku sighed as the two stood up.. The guy smirked...

"Hey, gorgeous..." He said,

Riku can feel her eye twitch by disgust.. What an idiot! He could have said sorry, damnit... He doesn't even know who she was alright.. But she also doesn't know him at all. For one thing he seems like a….

"PERVERT!" Riku said,

"I'm not!" He said, "I have a name and it's Dark Mousy, babe... I'm pretty lucky to bump into you..."

"Well I'm not..." Riku said. Dark narrowed his eyes and smirked...

"Risa... Why so cold? I thought we're a couple... You cut your hair too..." Darks aid, "It fits you well, honey..."

"MORON, I'M NOT HER!" Riku said glaring at the guy... He has no manners at all.

"You're not?" Dark said raising one of his eyebrows smirking..

"I'm her twin sister, Riku Harada... PERVERT." Riku said,

"I said I'm not!" Dark said, "Now I'm hurt..."

"Whatever, I'm going now..." Riku said walking out of the scene... dark examined the figure and smirked.. "Riku, eh? Interesting lady..."

He walked out of the scene and proceeded to his classroom with his hands in his pockets...

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

A/N: I hope you like it minna-san.


	3. Chapter 3: Class intro?

**Cased closed**

**By:** Digitalwing

**Summary: **Riku is a detective and she needs to solve a case at the school where her younger twin is. She then goes undercover and do her job but she then slowly falls inlove with the guy who she promise to hate forever... R&R, No flames

**Pairings: **DarkRiku, DaiRisa

* * *

**Chapter 2: Class intro? **

_Let me introduce myself! I'm a high school detective, Riku Harada also known as the top Azumano detective! After doing solving another crime, I need to go on a mission to find out who's the thief and track him or her down at the Niruma H academy. Misaki and I decided to hide my true identity from being catch by the thief. However, because this guy, Dark Mousy is keep on bugging me.. I have to make a lower profile and catch the villains without people knowing it's me. Thanks to me, the thief gets the credit thinking he's the one solving this... Anyway, the 3 seem to think I'm good with my deductions and decided to make a stupid group called, "Detective 4". (Riku sighs with a sweatdrop at her head) _

_ Let me show you some of commander Hiwatari-kun's inventions he gave me... First off is the earphone necklace. It can hear people far away or close without showing yourself to them... Next is voice-changing bracelet making me talk like anyone from a child's voice to an adult's voice... Risa, Dark, Daisuke and even Misaki. Next is my power-gloves making my muscles go to the limit for punching harder then my older limit. Then for chasing the suspects, I have my turbo powered upgraded-bicycle. It can also turn into rollerblades... Oh, I forgot to tell you.. The detective 4's arm band has a small computer in it that are miniature transceivers so they can be quite handy. _

_But... The most important weapon for a detective is of course, your head. You can solve crimes without it! I maybe a girl but my intellect is still that of a great detective! (Riku winks)_

**"You can't hide the truth from Riku Harada!"

* * *

**

Riku waited patiently as the teacher introduced her about a new student.. She sighed and took the gadgets the school gave her...

_Flashback:_

**_Riku opened the faculty door... A teacher welcomed her to the faculty smiling, _**

****

**_"Detective Riku-san.. Commander Hiwatari-san told me to give you the latest gadgets for investigation. I hope you'll use it well.." The teacher said. _**

****

**_His glasses shined as he smiled at her. He gave her a tool kit full of gadgets.. She looked at it and bowed at the teacher. _**

****

**_"Arigatou, I'll use it well." Riku said in a serious tone... _**

****

**_"Alright then, let's get you to class. You may be a top detective but you're still a student here..." The teacher said showing her to the classroom... _**

****

_end of flashback_

****

The teacher signaled Riku as she put her necklace and earphone to her ear... It was like hearing people far away or closes by without showing yourself. She walked to the classroom eyeing the class looking who was the thief...

"Please welcome Riku Harada to the class... She's from Azumano like her sister, Risa Harada.. Please be **good **to her..." The teacher said emphasizing a word to some people...

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Riku said smiling a bit while her eyes traveled to the class.. Some were murmuring about her...

"Please sit beside Dark Mousy-san." The teacher said, "Raise your hand."

Dark raised his hand smirking... Riku ignored that and walked to her chair...

"I have a meeting so study..." The teacher said as he left the room...

_'The meeting has to be about the thief...' _Riku thought narrowing her eyes... She clicked her earphone to turn it on and tried to listen to their conversation...

(Szzz...Szzz... "Like, oh my god... Isn't Dark-san hot.." "Daisuke and Krad too..." "Kyaa!")

_'Yuck.' _

(Szzz...Szzz... "Hey, want to hang out with me this weekend?" "No Saehara.. I do not want to go out with you." "Aw come o—")

_'What the...?' _

(Szzz...Szzz... "Hey, I heard this Saturday, the thief will get the cool painting at the Principal's office..." "You mean the "Icicle flower" painting?" "Yup... Let's watch..." "Okay.")

_'I see... An attraction too, eh? I should stop this...'_ Riku thought,

She didn't notice that a certain someone was talking to her...

"Hey!" He said,

Riku didn't answer.

"Hello..."

No answer.

"I said hey, cutie..." Dark said smirking.

Riku snapped out of it and glared at the playboy.

"What, pervert?"

"Ouch! Stop doing that to me!" Dark said,

"So?" Riku said,

"Don't talk to Mousy-san that way!" A girl said,

_'Mousy-san?'_ Riku thought as she snickered to herself. _'But it is kind off cute... I mean no--! HE'S SO NOT! HE'S A PERVERT!' _While Riku battle at her thoughts, most of the class surrounded her.

"What?" Riku said opening one eye staring at the angry girl.

"Don't you know who he is?" A guy said as dark gave his trademark smirk,

"Yeah, the infamous Dark mousy... (cough) the pervert(cough)" She said. The only one who heard that was Dark who mouthed "I'm-not-a-pervert!"..

"Don't you ever do that to him!" Another girl cried.

"I have no right to follow your orders!" Riku said glaring furiously at the girl making her back away a bit...

"Why you little---" A guy said trying to punch her.. This caught Dark's attention. Before he said anything, the guy fell down in front of Dark. Dark looked at Riku who was glaring at the man.

"I don't care if he'll own the half of this school... I have full authority to this whole school anyway." She said going out of the room.

"Man, I like a girl with spunk..." A guy said who had blonde hair and yellow eyes making any girl faint...

"Krad..." Dark said rolling his eyes. "But.. You are right. She's different." He smirked and looked at the retreating figure.

"Risa... Is your sister like that?" A girl said,

A girl powdering her face looked up.

"No, I think..." She said in a flirty tone.

_'Shit! I think I blew my cover... I even forgot I was on duty!'_ Riku thought as she hit her self while stomping out of the room... "Misaki-san will kill me..."

"Who?"

Great... Of all in the people in the world, why him?

"Stupid Dark.." Riku muttered...

"Aww... What do you mean!" Dark said,

"Nothing!" Riku said,_ 'Why does he have to be EVERYWHERE I am? He won't do anything but flirt like a moron... Or maybe he can do something...' _

"A girl like you might be lost anyway..." Dark said smirking...

"Shut it or I'll hit you... Anyway, I need you to do me a favor..." Riku said,

"What sweet thing? Kiss you...? I have girlfriend you know." dark said,

"No, moron. I need to ask some questions about the school... Meet me at the library. Bring people if you want. Just not the whole class..." Riku said walking away...

Dark smirked and went to his "friends". (THE IN-CROWD)

Library

"Uh... Why are they boys, dimwit?" Riku said,

"Stop calling me names! They are my friends..." Dark said waving his hands dismissively, "We just happen to be cousins and stuff, that's all."

Riku studied them... Yup. It was Daisuke and Krad, the other two popular guys.

"I pity your friend, Dark here for he does not know his own actions of stupidity." Riku said,

Daisuke sweatdropped while Krad said, "I see someone knows his stupidity too."

"I am not stupid!" Dark said,

"You see a lady and the last thing you know it, she's in your pants." Riku said,

"She's telling the truth..." Krad said,

"Let's just go on with the questions, please..." Daisuke said,

"Alright then..." Riku said,_ 'be careful, Riku... You can't blow your cover... Anyone of them might be the thief.' _

"So?" Dark said,

"Oh.. Yes... I was really suspicious about this thief thing.. What is it about?" Riku said.. The 3 guys looked with their eyes narrowing at Riku.

_'Something's up.'_ Riku thought,

Silence...

Dark breaks the silence and said smirking, "Well, the school has a theif and everyone starts watching because of the action in this dull school."

"I see..." Riku said as she took her leather book and fountain pen and started writing... "Your names are... Dark... Daisuke... Krad... Right."

"How did you know?" Daisuke said,

"Oh err-- I asked my.. Um aunt... She's a teacher here!" Riku said,

"Oh... Is she hot?" Dark said,

_'Like she'll date a playboy like you! Dark is soooo not her type.'_ Riku thought, "She's married."

"I can deal with that!"

"PERVERTED PHSCYO BASTARD!" Riku shouted,

"Shhh..." The librarian said,

"I am not!" Dark said,

"Yes you are..." Riku whispered...

Daisuke then said, "Now, now... Let's head on with the questions ok--"

There was a girl's scream... The 4 looked at the door... Riku was first to get out, jumped out of the table and started running... Dark then followed running along with Daisuke and Krad...

"Damn, that girl's fast..." Dark cursed,

Riku stopped at an empty room seeing a brown haired woman with blue eyed lying in the floor, leaning at the wall and a blue haired woman beside her all scared. Riku gasped. Dark, Daisuke and Krad saw this and was shocked...

"Oh my shit..." Dark said,

"Please! Help me!" The blue-haired girl said,

"Is it the thief?" Riku thought a loud,

"Of course not... The thief won't make a murder!" Daisuke said,

_'Well whoever it is... I'll solve this case.'_ Riku thought,

* * *

**End of chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 4: Case and flirts

**Cased closed **

**by:** Digitalwing

**Summary: **Riku is a detective and she needs to solve a case at the school where her younger twin is. She then goes undercover and does her job but she then slowly falls in love with the guy who she hates a lot... R&R, No flames

**Pairings: **DarkRiku, DaiRisa

* * *

**Chapter 4: Case and flirts**

_Let me introduce myself! I'm a high school detective, Riku Harada also known as the top Azumano detective! After doing solving another crime, I need to go on a mission to find out who's the thief and track him or her down at the Niruma H academy. Misaki and I decided to hide my true identity from being catch by the thief. However, because this guy, Dark Mousy is keep on bugging me.. I have to make a lower profile and catch the villains without people knowing it's me. Thanks to me, the thief gets the credit thinking he's the one solving this... Anyway, the 3 seem to think I'm good with my deductions and decided to make a stupid group called, "Detective 4". (Riku sighs with a sweatdrop at her head) _

_ Let me show you some of commander Hiwatari-kun's inventions he gave me... First off is the earphone necklace. It can hear people far away or close without showing yourself to them... Next is voice-changing bracelet making me talk like anyone from a child's voice to an adult's voice... Risa, Dark, Daisuke and even Misaki. Next is my power-gloves making my muscles go to the limit for punching harder then my older limit. Then for chasing the suspects, I have my turbo powered upgraded-bicycle. It can also turn into rollerblades... Oh, I forgot to tell you.. The detective 4's arm band has a small computer in it that are miniature transceivers so they can be quite handy. There are a lot more... _

_But... The most important weapon for a detective is of course, your head. You can't solve crimes without it! I maybe a girl but my intellect is still that of a great detective! (Riku winks) I leave no crime unsolved!_

**"You can't hide the truth from me, Riku Harada!"

* * *

**

"We should help her!" Dark said, "Daisuke... Get the teachers!" Dark started going towards the dead body but Riku stopped him. "Nani! Can't you see there's a dead girl there?"

"You baka... If you touch her then there will be your finger prints all over it and such! You'll blow the whole damn thing!" Riku said,

"She's right." Krad said as Dark and Krad looked at Riku...

She took some gloves and started holding her wrist...

"What are you doing?" dark said,

"I'm trying to see if she's dead... Well she was dead about... 2 hours." Riku said,

"But that was the time where everyone is going out of the auditorium..." The girl with blue hair said,

"So anyone can be a suspect... Who are you?" Riku said,

"I'm Yuriku Hakata.. I'm her classmate... I was looking for her because the teacher said so and when I saw her, she was dead! I was screaming..." Yuri said,

"I see... That explains the scream we heard at the library." Krad said,

"Don't worry Hakata-san.." Dark said giving a sexy smile. (A/N: Weirdo.)

"Stop flirting!" Riku said,

"Here sir! This girl's dead!" Daisuke said coming in the room as he pointed to the corpse making the two teachers gasp...

-After that-

Satoshi and some police came and started investigating... Some police started taking pictures of the crime scene.

"Seems you need my help!" Riku said,

Satoshi smirked and said, "We'll take you out of the list. But your 3 friends here won't be."

"They're not my friends..." Riku said with a vein popping out of her head,

"MEAN!" Dark said, "How's it going, Sato-kun!"

"Cocky moron." Satoshi said,

"Same as always, eh? How's your fiancé?" Daisuke said smiling,

"Fine..."

"Does she look HOT?" Dark said,

"Urusai, kisama..." Satoshi said glaring at him, (A/N: That means "shut up, bastard")

"Why is everyone being mean to me!" Dark said,

"Maybe because you are so ANNOYING." Riku said,

"Well then.. Tell me how you found the corpse, you 4." Satoshi said,

"We were talking in the library then we heard a scream made by Yuriku Hakata here... She's the classmate of this victim named Tamayo Higuchi. Other people lurking around are Hakku-sensei, Sayoko Hayate, Kinta Hakata and Ihara-san the teacher. A knife was found beside her and there was a stab mark at her upper right forehead." Riku said reading her leather notebook...

"Kinta Hakata?" Satoshi said,

"Older brother of the victim..."Riku said,

"Pretty serious are we?" Dark said,

"Urusai!" Riku said,

"Well it appears we won't take them off the list..." Satoshi said,

"What happened in the interview...?" Riku said as she turned serious...

"It appears that Tamayo Higuchi and Hakku-sensei are lovers... They've been keeping it a secret for a year now but they had a small fight. Sayoko Hayate is one of her classmates and the president of the tennis club where Tamayo quitted before the champion tournament. Kinta Hakata is Tamayo's brother... Nothing appears to be wrong... Oh! They had a fight a night before because Kinta found out about Hakku and their love. Ihara-san was walking around the corridors and seem to be related with Hakku-sensei... Nothing's wrong there." Satoshi said reading some papers...

Riku was deep in thought when Dark touched her eyebrows..

Riku blushed and said, "NANI!"

"Wrinkles!" Dark said grinning... "Wrinkles of a serious chick!"

"Baka!" Riku said blushing more,

"You seem serious..." Krad said,

Riku and Satoshi sweatdropped... "Well... I uh... I seem to like this kind of weird situations and try to solve them!" Riku said half honest...

"Oh..." Daisuke said,

Riku smirked and said, "You three are also in the list..."

"N-Nani!" Daisuke said,

"I don't know her!" Krad said,

"Why us!" Dark said.

"It seems like you've been trying to get her attention, Mousy Dark. That means you are a suspect.. The other two aren't I guess..." Riku said as Dark slapped his head and Daisuke sighed.. Krad smirked at Dark's face...

"Shit," Dark said,

_'This doesn't make any sense... It seems like each and everyone has a motive to kill Tamayo..' _Riku thought, _'Dark doesn't kill, right? Wait... What if he raped the poor girl!' _

Riku started to panic but Dark smirked and said as if reading her mind, "Relax... I don't kill people... Or rape them."

Riku blushed and heard a police...

"Commander! We saw some blood at a string near the body!" a police said..

They then looked at it... Riku then noticed something... There was only blood at the end. She then looked at the suspects who were talking to the other police. She then saw something. The knife... "Nani..?" Riku whispered as she examined it.

"What did you see?" Dark said,

"Urusai! Why will I tell you?" Riku said,

"Aww... Riku-chan--"

"HA-RA-DA-SAN!" Riku said glaring,

"Harada-chan!" Dark said grinning, "Harada-chan gets wrinkles from being serious!"

"You're like a hog that knows nothing but love and sexing girls..." Riku said,

Krad chuckled, Satoshi smirked and Daisuke? He's confused.

"Well, let's not blame you... You're just a sex machine." Riku said examining again..

"No, tell me." Dark said in a serious voice making Riku raise her eyebrows but slightly blushing...

"Right..." Riku said rolling her eyes.

"She won't get the hots for you, baka." Krad said,

"Oh yes she will!" Dark said,

"Oh no she won't!" Riku mocked Dark..

"Figured out something, genius?" dark said smirking,

"Yes... I solved the case..." Riku said,

"Nani?" The 3 said,

"Who is it?" Daisuke said,

"I'll tell you the theory." Riku as she huddled up and she whispered it,

"Really? That's pretty good." Krad said,

"Yeah.. Some chick you are." Darks aid making Riku blush and slapped him,

"Oww! Stop that--"

SLAP.

"HEY--- RIKU--"

SLAP.

"Ouch." Dark muttered holding his cheeks..

"Hmph." Riku said, "Don't call me that."

"Told you..." Krad said,

_'Well, let's just hope my theory is correct...' _Riku thought,

* * *

**End of chapter 4 **

A/N: Next will be "Detective..4?" the chapter. See you then!


	5. Chapter 5: Detective 4?

**Cased closed**

**By:** Digitalwing

**Summary: **Riku is a detective and she needs to solve a case at the school where her younger twin is. She then goes undercover and do her job but she then slowly falls in love with the guy who she promise to hate forever... R&R, No flames

**Pairings: **DarkRiku, DaiRisa

* * *

**Chapter 5: Detective...4?**

_Let me introduce myself! I'm a high school detective, Riku Harada also known as the top Azumano detective! After doing solving another crime, I need to go on a mission to find out who's the thief and track him or her down at the Niruma H academy. Misaki and I decided to hide my true identity from being catch by the thief. However, because this guy, Dark Mousy is keep on bugging me.. I have to make a lower profile and catch the villains without people knowing it's me. Thanks to me, the thief gets the credit thinking he's the one solving this... Anyway, the 3 seem to think I'm good with my deductions and decided to make a stupid group called, "Detective 4". (Riku sighs with a sweatdrop at her head)_

_Let me show you some of commander Hiwatari-kun's inventions he gave me... First off is the earphone necklace. It can hear people far away or close without showing yourself to them... Next is voice-changing bracelet making me talk like anyone from a child's voice to an adult's voice... Risa, Dark, Daisuke and even Misaki. Next is my power-gloves making my muscles go to the limit for punching harder then my older limit. Then for chasing the suspects, I have my turbo powered upgraded-bicycle. It can also turn into rollerblades... Oh, I forgot to tell you.. The detective 4's arm band has a small computer in it that are miniature transceivers so they can be quite handy. There are a lot more..._

_But... The most important weapon for a detective is of course, your head. You can't solve crimes without it! I maybe a girl but my intellect is still that of a great detective! (Riku winks) I leave no crime unsolved!_

**"You can't hide the truth from me, Riku Harada!"

* * *

**

Riku sighed as she thought about it again... She noticed a paper crumpled recently at the trash can and shrugged... Riku then told the 3 to ask everyone in the suspect list (excluding Dark) about the case and everything. Daisuke started on Sayoko Hayate, a tall blonde girl with emerald eyes.

"Um, Hayate-sempai..." Daisuke said as Sayoko smiled at him,

"Hai?"

"Did you know anything about the case?"

"Well not really. I was playing badminton as I heard a scream... The next thing I knew it, the police took me to the scene of the crime."

"Can I see your stuff then, sempai.." Daisuke said,

"A-Alright..." Sayoko said with a confused face.

Daisuke began to search her bag for anything suspicious like a thread or anything particular. Nothing was really there...

"Gomen." Daisuke said bowing and went to Riku, Krad and Dark...

"None...?" Krad said as Daisuke nodded,

Krad gave an ice pack to Dark who was putting it at his right cheek... It was very swollen alright.

"Ouch..." dark said,

"Oh shut up.. Now if you're alright, go to Ihara-sempai." Riku said,

"Hey, you care!" Dark said smirking,

Riku blushed but then stopped as Riku's background turned dark and she said as she punched her hand, "I swear I'll make your cheek bleed forever."

"Fine, Fine..." dark said as he walked to Kinta who was sitting at a corner... "Hey, Ihara!"

Ihara raised his eyebrow as Riku slapped her forehead, "Nani? You better say sensei since I'm older than you, child."

Dark winced at it as Krad laughed... Dark then said, "Okay, sensei... Anyway... Ooh... Hey, what happened to your middle finger? It got broke?"

"Huh? Oh... Yeah... It did because I was visiting my parents with my wife and my finger got cut... My wife was mad--" He said laughing,

"I see... Sorry to bother you!" Dark said smirking and walked out...

Krad then shouted at Dark, "Idiot! You're supposed to ask him our questions!"

"Well, sorry.." Darks aid waving his hands dismissively,

Riku's eyes shot up and said, "Ah... No..." Riku smirked and shook Dark's hand making Dark blush a bit... "You're pretty good..." Riku said giving him a thumb's up.

The three looked confused as Riku then told them, "You'll get it... Now anyway, I want you to..." Her voice then trailed into whispers...

After that, Satoshi then started thinking. He got interrupted by a police and said, "Sir! We found this thread at Hakku-sensei's bag!"

Satoshi glared at Hakku and said, "So you're the killer."

"N-No... It's not me..." Hakku said shaking his head...

"Oh yes you are... As the commander, I'll arrest you..."

"No..." Hakku said,

"He's right, commander. He isn't the one..." Riku said,

"Harada? What do you mean..?" Satoshi said raising his eyebrows... "Oh... It's suicide.."

"Wrong again... As you should know, Hakku-sensei was busy teaching as he heard a voice. He tried to check on it but his students insisted to stay. So he's innocent." She said,

"Then who is it?" Satoshi said,

"Now Ihara-sensei... You told Dark here that your finger got cut and your wife got made because..." Riku said,

"Well y-yes... My wife got mad because I couldn't put the ring on my ring finge---" He then gasped...

"That's strange... Your middle finger got cut but your ring finger automatically healed... How is that?" Riku said,

Everyone looked at him...

"Yes... He's the killer! Ihara-sensei!" Riku said pointing to him,

Some gasped as Ihara flinched a bit when Riku kept on... "He was very mad that his cousin, Hakku-sensei had a relationship and might cause their jobs. So the only way is to kill him... He took out his bandage and knife. He cut his bandage and tied it at the blade upstairs at his private office and stabbed her by giving a message that Hakku-sensei will await for her there... The message was found in the trashcan earlier... As you can see, the edge of the knife had not blood and it was at the thread.. The thread looked exactly like the bandage of Ihara-sensei... So he killed him..."

Everyone was speechless as Satoshi mouthed the word, "Amazing..."

Ihara smirked and said, "You're pretty good, lady... But that doesn't mean you'll take me..." He then sprang and ran out of the room...

"Harada, use your turbo bike!" Satoshi said seriously as Riku nodded and ran... Dark then watched and said, "Hey-- Riku!" He then ran with Krad and Daisuke...

Riku took her bike and clicked the black button as she rode it like a motorcycle... Damn, that guy was fast... He ran out of the gate as Riku looked at him running down the hill... Her bike turned into rollerblades and skated down as she put her power-gloves making her muscles go to the limit for punching harder then my older limit. She skated faster as She threw a punch at him but he dodged it. He tried to kick but Riku punched him with the highest limit making him fly to a near tree... Dark, Krad and Daisuke came...

"Whoa!" Daisuke said as he looked at the bruised man in his cheek...

"Did you slap him?" dark said smirking as Riku slapped him to a tree as she forgot she was wearing her gloves.. "Uh--"

Krad took the unconscious man as Satoshi and the police came... The police took him to the car as Satoshi thanked Riku with a smirk, "That was pretty good detective work, Harada..."

Riku grinned as Satoshi said, "Now, I'll have to go and set up the trap for the thief.. You better come too..." Satoshi said saying it at her ear. Riku nodded as Satoshi went off with the other police. Dark patted Riku's head...

"Good job, babe!" Dark said,

"I'll hit you again..." Riku said,

"Fine..." Dark said sweatdropping,

"But that was really great, Harada-san!" Daisuke said as Riku smiled,

"We were pretty good back there." Krad said,

"Yeah, like detectives." Daisuke said,

"Maybe we should form a group!" Dark said,

Riku fell down anime style and then thought, _'But I was the one who did it all, damnit!'_

"The detective guys!" Krad said,

"I'm a girl." Riku said,

"Detective 4?" Daisuke said, "Yeah! That's what we'll call it!

"It's childish yet fun..." Darks aid smirking,

Riku sweatdropped and thought, 'Cute... Really cute... And I thought this is the last time I'll be communicating with them..."

Dark then smirked and said as if he read Riku's mind, "Don't worry, we'll be together! You'll be the princess as we'll be the 3 musketeers..."

_'More like the 3 dorks if you ask me...' _Riku thought with a glare...

"Alright then! Detective it is!" Daisuke said,

"What's our catch line?" Dark said,

Riku raised her eyebrows... "Catch line?"

"Don't you have?" Dark said,

"Well... I leave no crimes unsolved. You can't hide the truth from me." Riku said smirking...

"Well then we'll take the no crimes solve thing." Krad said as the two agreed,

_'They're taking it too seriously...'_ Riku thought with a sweatdrop... "But that's my line.."

"Then share it with us..." Dark said,

"Like I'll share anything with YOU!" Riku shouted as Dark smirked and embraced her with his right arm...

"Aw, come on..."

Riku blushed as he slapped him, "You're lucky I didn't wear my lucky gloves!"

Dark rubbed his cheek... "Why does it have to end like that..."

"Get used to it, Dark." Krad said rolling his eyes...

"Oh, maybe we should ask Hiwatari-kun for a gadget... They say he has loads..." Daisuke said smiling,

"Alright then." Riku said grinning,

"How come you're nice to him?" Dark said,

"How come you're complaining? I mean it's like your jealous and you want all the girls to love you which will never happen to me." Riku said,

Dark was about to say something but nothing comes out...

"Winner, Riku Harada!" Krad said smirking,

Daisuke's eyes shot wide and then said, "Dark... Krad..." He said seriously as they looked at their watches and nodded... Riku's eyes narrowed with high suspicion...

"Uh... What?" Riku said pretending to be confused.

"We have detention..." Krad said as Daisuke ran to the school gates. Krad followed as Dark winked at Riku making Riku blush... Dark then ran with the two leaving Riku..

"What was that..." Riku said,

Silence...

_'Oh--- Misaki-san! The thief... I need to meet up with commander Hiwatari!' _Riku thought as she ran to the school..

Let's just find out if Riku will know who the thief will be... Find out!

* * *

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6: Night incident

**Cased closed **

**By:** Digitalwing

**Summary: **Riku is a detective and she needs to solve a case at the school where her younger twin is. She then goes undercover and do her job but she then slowly falls inlove with the guy who she promise to hate forever... R&R, No flames

**Pairings: **DarkRiku, DaiRisa

* * *

**Chapter 7: A night incident**

_Let me introduce myself! I'm a high school detective, Riku Harada also known as the top Azumano detective! After doing solving another crime, I need to go on a mission to find out who's the thief and track him or her down at the Niruma H academy. Misaki and I decided to hide my true identity from being catch by the thief. However, because this guy, Dark Mousy is keep on bugging me.. I have to make a lower profile and catch the villains without people knowing it's me. Thanks to me, the thief gets the credit thinking he's the one solving this... Anyway, the 3 seem to think I'm good with my deductions and decided to make a stupid group called, "Detective 4". (Riku sighs with a sweatdrop at her head) _

_ Let me show you some of commander Hiwatari-kun's inventions he gave me... First off is the earphone necklace. It can hear people far away or close without showing yourself to them... Next is voice-changing bracelet making me talk like anyone from a child's voice to an adult's voice... Risa, Dark, Daisuke and even Misaki. Next is my power-gloves making my muscles go to the limit for punching harder then my older limit. Then for chasing the suspects, I have my turbo powered upgraded-bicycle. It can also turn into rollerblades... Oh, I forgot to tell you.. The detective 4's arm band has a small computer in it that are miniature transceivers so they can be quite handy. There are a lot more... _

_But... The most important weapon for a detective is of course, your head. You can't solve crimes without it! I maybe a girl but my intellect is still that of a great detective! (Riku winks) I leave no crime unsolved!_

**"You can't hide the truth from me, Riku Harada!"

* * *

**

It was nearly night time as a young girl ran through the halls to the security room. She stopped and panted... She looked up and saw Misaki tapping her shoe impatiently with her arms crossed. Riku sweatdropped and apologized. Misaki smiled and said, "Alright.. Commander said you solve a crime with the popular guys. Nice impression..."

Riku laughed nervously then muttered, "What's popular about them?"

"Let's get in!" Misaki said,

"Hai..." Riku said then thought, _'The sooner I get out of this place, the sooner I get rid of the 3 muska-dorks.'_

Riku smiled as they went in... She saw Lots of high tech Equipment by just in the security room. She then spotted Satoshi instructing some police while sitting in a black chair. He tapped his shoulder when he was done but all she received was a glare. The glare turned into normal eyes with his eye brows raised from the surprise...

"Oh.. It's you." Satoshi said,

_'Yeah, I noticed..' _Riku thought sweatdropping, "Ahh-- Aren't you going to get an arranged date with your fiancé? Your parents..."

"I- I postponed it... Tomorrow, I'll make it up by walking in the park." Satoshi said looking a bit surprised then looked at the screen...

"Pretty sweet for someone like you, huh?" Riku said smirking, "Is she cute?"

Satoshi turns away and mumbles, "None of your bu--"

"Commander!" A voice said in the old speakers of the security room swarmed the place. Every eye turned to the screen seeing inspector Saehara in his coat and brown British hat outside the building with a crowd of policemen. "The thief is here!"

Satoshi and Riku's eyes turns serious as Satoshi said, "Capture him even if it means risking your life."

Misaki sweatdropped and said, "That's what I call over-reacting..."

The sirens turned on as a black figure ran at the edge of the building in the main facility. He jumps in the corridors and find his destination quietly... Meanwhile, a long hair girl walks in looking for the thief... It was Risa.

"Thief-san.." Risa said quietly,_ 'I swear, thief-kun is my dream guy but second is my beloved Dark...' _

She then spots something moving... Risa's heart then burst in joy and called out for him, 'Thief-san!"

The thief flinched and said in some headphone, "Shit... It's Risa... Daisuke, Krad..."

A red head man with the same head phone types in his white laptop as a man in blonde hair stood in his side looking at his palm pilot of what the thief was doing. Daisuke spoke up and said, "Right, Dark... I'll give you five seconds to escape. Krad, start counting..." Daisuke started to type as Krad counted... The lights then closed...

"5..."

Dark runs to a corner...

"4..."

Risa tries to look...

"3.."

"Thief-san?"

"2..."

"Go Daisuke," Dark said smirking,

"...1."

The lights turned on as Risa looked and the thief was gone... "Mou!" She pouted and stomped away... Dark smirks... "I'm pretty lucky to wear a mask..." He said. "Krad, jam the security."

"Right." Krad said as he busts in the security in his palm pilot. He smirked and said, "Done."

"Good..." Dark said,

Meanwhile, Saehara cursed as Satoshi banged the table... Riku meanwhile said, "I'll catch him myself..."

"Eh?" Misaki said but Riku already ran outside...

"Oi---" Satoshi said and sighed, "I have to get used to this..."

"Oh you will." Misaki said sweatdropping...

Riku took her brown coat that was up to her ankles... She had no time to take her rollerblades in the dorm so she took a small skateboard beside her near the classrooms... She hopped on it and went into action. Dark takes the portrait and heads toward the nearest exit which was the window. He jumped out of the window and walked in the edge... He hopped while holding the rail and ran to the corridors...

"This is easy..." Dark said,

"Stop, thief!" An angry booming voice said... Dark knew who it was alright. It was the same one that solved the murder crime..

'Riku Harada!' Dark thought as he ran and looked at the figure that seems to be not showing her face and wore a light brown coat with a cap. Dark forgot he was fast... 'Damn...' He thought as he ran past the stairs... Riku started to speed up and was now beside him...

"You're dead..." Riku muttered with a deadly tone. She stopped her skate board by jumping and kicking it to the thief.. The thief blocked it with his right fist. Riku glared and made a fighting stance...

Dark smirked.. _'This might be fun.'_ Riku punched him 5 times but Dark blocked it... Dark threw a kick but Riku back flipped to avoid it... Dark suddenly charged to her and turned around giving a punch from the back. Riku took his wrist and threw him to the floor... He winced from the pain and stood up. He gave a kick and a punch as Riku blocked it. Dark tried to find an opening to attack and he found it at her left leg. He kicked it as Riku winced in pain... bad move. Riku made a spinning kick and threw him to the edge of the corridor. He fell from the balcony...

"Ahhh----" Riku said as he ran...

"Damn..." He cursed...

Riku took his hand before he fell flat on the face. "This is the 4th floor, dammit... Watch where you're falling..." Riku muttered to him. "I never let anyone get hurt when I'm on the case."

Dark looked at Riku... Riku was a bit confused when she felt how familiar those eyes were... Very familiar... "Ahh--- Gomen..." Riku said pulling him up from the balcony... She panted while kneeling at the ground.. "You're pretty heavy, thief. You should loose some weight... God. Oh yeah-- You're a guy..."

Dark smirked from is mask and started to run away... This was his chance to go... Still, he had to thank her for saving his life. He left the portrait with a note on it as he ran. "W-Wait!" Riku said still panting... She looked at the disappearing figure and glanced at the portrait. "At least I got the portrait..."

She then noticed a note...

_"I'll go back for it.. Just hold the portrait _

_for a bit then I'll steal it back! _

_ - Phantom thief" _

Riku's veins popped... That cocky-headed thief! She crushed the note and threw it...

"Riku-chan!" A voice said as Riku looked who it was. She smiled and said, "Ah, Misaki-san... Commander..."

"Daijoubu? I thought I saw someone falling and you grabbed the person." Misaki said checking any wounds. Satoshi took the portrait from Riku's hands.

"I'm fine... He fell then ran away..."

"You saved him?" Misaki said in disbelief as Riku sweatdropped and nodded.

"Well let's get you washed up. You're full of dirt!" Misaki said...

"Congratulations anyway. It's the first time he didn't get something." Satoshi said checking the portrait for any crack. "I'll go now... Bye... See you next time, detective Harada."

Satoshi waved as he put his left hand in his pocket and the other holding the frame. He them disapeared from site...

"Ehh--- He didn't even tell me if his fiancé's cute!" Riku said as a vein popped from her head.

"Let's just ask next time, Riku-chan." Misaki said sweatdropping as the walked out of the scene...

A figured watched with jealousy... It was Risa...

"You stole my boyfriend and now my dream guy? Riku... You're dead." Risa said as she stomped off... (A/N: Don't worry, she won't be a bitch here... on the first few chapters, I think...)

Next day, Riku put her bags at her desk and sat down. She sighed... It was tough... This thief thing might be harder than she thought. A familiar voice then broke her thoughts, "Hey, Riku!"

**DARK MOUSY.**

Riku's veins popped as she said, "Oh, shut up..."

"Aww come on..." Dark said,

"You never give up, do you? Damn... Then I'll get out..." Riku said stomping out of the room. Dark watched her with a frown... Then he smirked. "Thanks for saving me..." Dark whispered to himself.

Riku walked to her locker... Just great. What a nice way to start a morning in the classroom. "Hey, Riku!" Riku mocked... She then bumped into someone... It better not be Dark again... Riku looked up and saw a guy getting her stuff... He smiled and gave Riku's stuff to her. "Gomen... I should have watched where I was going..." He said as he opened his eyes revealing light blue orbs. His light brown hair swayed wit the wind as Riku blushed at just looking at him.. "Ka-Kazune-kun? Is that you?" Riku blurted out...

The guy smiled more and said, "Ah... Detective Riku-san... How's it going! Long time no see, eh?"

Kazune Hiroshama. He was one of the best managers for detectives in Japan. He had known Riku from before in Azumano and they were pretty close.

"Y-Yeah..." Riku said smiling,

"I have to go... I'll see you later, Riku-chan." Kazune said smiling then left as Riku waved dreamily...

"B-bye..." Riku said as she walked towards the room and sat down. She blushed as kazune's face appeared in his head..."E-Eh..."

"Hey Riku!" A voice said,

"Mmm?" Riku said smiling,

"Huh? You okay?" Dark said, "You usually say shut up."

"I guess Kazune-kun changed me..." Riku whispered to herself blushing.

"Kazu... Changed wha-?" Dark said,

"Iie... Nothing." Riku said,

Dark's eyes narrowed suspiciously... Who's that Kazune guy? Dark's going to find out.. No matter what.

* * *

**End of chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7: A jealous Dark

**Cased closed **

**By:** Digitalwing

**Summary: **Riku is a detective and she needs to solve a case at the school where her younger twin is. She then goes undercover and do her job but she then slowly falls in love with the guy who she promise to hate forever... R&R, No flames

**Pairings: **DarkRiku, DaiRisa

* * *

**Chapter 8: A jealous Dark **

_Let me introduce myself! I'm a high school detective, Riku Harada also known as the top Azumano detective! After doing solving another crime, I need to go on a mission to find out who's the thief and track him or her down at the Niruma H academy. Misaki and I decided to hide my true identity from being catch by the thief. However, because this guy, Dark Mousy is keep on bugging me.. I have to make a lower profile and catch the villains without people knowing it's me. Thanks to me, the thief gets the credit thinking he's the one solving this... Anyway, the 3 seem to think I'm good with my deductions and decided to make a stupid group called, "Detective 4". (Riku sighs with a sweatdrop at her head)_

_Let me show you some of commander Hiwatari-kun's inventions he gave me... First off is the earphone necklace. It can hear people far away or close without showing yourself to them... Next is voice-changing bracelet making me talk like anyone from a child's voice to an adult's voice... Risa, Dark, Daisuke and even Misaki. Next are my power-gloves making my muscles go to the limit for punching harder then my older limit. Then for chasing the suspects, I have my turbo powered upgraded-bicycle. It can also turn into rollerblades... Oh, I forgot to tell you.. The detective 4's arm band has a small computer in it that are miniature transceivers so they can be quite handy. There are a lot more..._

_But... The most important weapon for a detective is of course, your head (Points at her head). You can't solve crimes without it! I maybe a girl but my intellect is still that of a great detective! (Riku winks) I leave no crime unsolved!_

**"You can't hide the truth from me, Riku Harada!"

* * *

**

Dark flipped his pen with boredom as he watched everyone... Risa was busy day dreaming about... well... Him. Daisuke and Krad are listening as Riku... Well she's daydreaming about that Kazune guy. Dark sighed. He might be some cousin...

It was lunch as Riku glared at Dark who tried to hit on her again.

"You pervert." Riku said as she stomped off to the line as she tried to take the curry bread. A hand stopped her... She looked up and turned beet red...

"Ah... Riku-chan!" The boy said smiling,

"K-Kazune-kun!" Riku said taking her hand out quickly,

"Here..." Kazune said giving the curry bread to her making Riku blush...

"Ah?" Riku said tilting her head,

"I'll let you have this! I'll just have the chestnut bread instead. It's better to see you smile instead of an angry face. But you look cute in both ways..."

Riku blushed as Kazune walked out. Riku walked towards Dark, Krad and Daisuke's table and sat down giving a dreamy smile.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Krad said,

"I saw what happened... An upperclassman gave you his bread.." Daisuke said,

"Heh, he'll do anything to get away from you!" Dark said smirking then it disappeared as Riku smirked at Dark.

"Forget you, pervert!" Riku said then turned happy, "Itadakimasu..."

"Itadakimasu." The 3 said,

Dark watched Kazune smile as he looked at Riku.

"Jealous?" A voice said,

Dark faced the guy and said, "Why would I? There are lots of cute babes out there, Krad..."

"Whatever.." Krad said smirking as he started eating...

Kazune laughed... A man came beside him sweatdropping...

"What are you laughing about?" He said,

"Onee-san..." Kazune said smiling,

"I have a name you know."

"Hai, Misaki Hanazono Hiroshama-neechan..." Kazune said as Misaki glared at him, "Riku-kun looks so happy and just over bread! Her eyes were wide as saucers when I gave her the curry bread!"

"What bread? Detective Riku? I don't understand..." Misaki said as her eyebrow raise,

"Haha.. Never mind..." Kazune said walking out,

"I do mind!"

3 days had gone by and Dark was getting more annoyed than before. Krad and Daisuke seem to be the only ones to see this. Finally, it was the school field trip at the hot springs...

_'Ahh... Finally... No more about that Kazune guy...' _Dark thought smirking; Riku saw this and glared at him.

"You were thinking about ladies again?" Riku said,

"Why? What're you going to do?" Dark said smirking, "Jealous of me looking at other women..?"

Riku blushed but hid it... "No way! I already like someone else..."

Dark frowned.

"So, Kaichou... Should we be in groups?" The vice- president said as dark looked up,

"You're the president of the class!" Riku whispered to him as Dark smirked and nod once,

Dark stood up and said, "Grouped into 6... With a sempai and teacher to accompany us." Dark said,

Vice-president nodded in agreement and wrote the groupings... Riku looked at which group she was...

_Group 4:_

_Hikaru Amuro_

_Risa Harada_

_Riku Harada_

_Krad Hikari_

_Daisuke Niwa_

_Dark Mousy_

"Hey we're together!" Dark said,

_'Why me?'_ Riku thought as he felt that she was so unlucky.

"Hey, Misaki-san will be our teacher... Oh and our sempai will be Satoshi-kun..." Daisuke said, "Kazune-san's sick so Satoshi-kun had to."

_'Great, Kazune-kun's sick...'_ Riku thought sighing, _'At least Misaki-san's there...'_

"We'll be in van no. 3..." Krad said,

"What hot spring are we going to go?" Dark said,

"Oh... There at Meichi (Me-i-chi) inn." Vice-pres said,

"Kyaa! I'll be with Dark-san..." Risa said as other girls started to crowd around her,

"I knew girls wouldn't resist me..." Dark said stretching his arms,

"Except one." Krad said smirking,

"Krad..." Dark said glaring at him,

"Let's all have an early dismissal to pack our things for tomorrow!" Vice-pres said as everyone cheered,

"It's only 30 minutes 'till dismissal..." Riku said,

Outside: dismissal for Riku's class

"What're you going to bring, Dark?" Daisuke said smiling,

"Clothes, shoes, towel..." Dark said enumerating Riku started to hallucinate...

**-Enter-hallucination- **

_"AHAHAHAHA! KISS ME SLAVES!" Dark Mousy said as he whipped his towel at the hot spring bath of the girl's area..._

_"Kyaa!" Girls said,_

**-End-of-hallucination- **

Riku shivered with disgust...

"Some bath stuff, pocky..." Dark said,

**-Enter-another-hallucination- **

_"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Dark Mousy said as he chomped at the end of the pocky which was the end of a scared girl's mouth..._

_There were millions of rows of girls at the back of the shy lady..._

**-End-again- **

Riku's right eye twitched in disgust as she tilted her neck mechanically... "Yuck..." She muttered,

"iPod, belt, cell phone..." Dark said smirking,

**-Another-one-of-those-stupid-hallucinations- **

_"Fear my Mousy wrath!" Dark shouted as girls were at a corner getting scared as dark used the ear bud head phones(free with iPod) for ropes on how cowboys capture bulls._

_"AAHHHH!" They screamed,_

**-End-again!- **

Riku flinched just thinking about it as Krad raised his right eyebrow just looking at Riku.

"Gadgets and more... Oh and Daisuke's famous pie.." Dark said as Daisuke smiled,

**-I'm-getting-tired-of-this- **

_"You will never resist me!" Dark said as he took a gadget and destroyed all signals for the cell phones..._

_"NOOO!" The girls said_

**-Cut scene to another- **

_Dark throws a pie at a girl... "You will love only me!"_

_The girl gets hit by the pie--- Wait... PIE?_

**(Everything rewinds and gets cut) **

"Pie? Daisuke's famous pie?" Riku said,

"Yeah... I bake and cook..." Daisuke said giving a sheepish smile, "What're you bringing?"

"Oh some stuff..." Riku said but got cut off by Misaki,

"Riku-chan! Come on! I heard you're going to be in an inn and I'll accompany you! I'll help you!" Misaki said waving at her,

"Right!" Riku said waving back, "Got to go... See you tomorrow."

The 3 nodded and watched her run.

* * *

**End of chapter 8 **

I can't wait for the hot springs! Are you? Well wait until it's the next chapter... Bye now!


	8. Chapter 8: Going on the road

**Cased closed**

**By:** Digitalwing

**Summary: **Riku is a detective and she needs to solve a case at the school where her younger twin is. She then goes undercover and do her job but she then slowly falls in love with the guy who she promise to hate forever... R&R, No flames

**Pairings: **DarkRiku, DaiRisa

* * *

**Chapter 9: Going on the road**

_Let me introduce myself! I'm a high school detective, Riku Harada also known as the top Azumano detective! After doing solving another crime, I need to go on a mission to find out who's the thief and track him or her down at the Niruma H academy. Misaki and I decided to hide my true identity from being catch by the thief. However, because this guy, Dark Mousy is keep on bugging me.. I have to make a lower profile and catch the villains without people knowing it's me. Thanks to me, the thief gets the credit thinking he's the one solving this... Anyway, the 3 seem to think I'm good with my deductions and decided to make a stupid group called, "Detective 4". (Riku sighs with a sweatdrop at her head)_

_Let me show you some of commander Hiwatari-kun's inventions he gave me... First off is the earphone necklace. It can hear people far away or close without showing yourself to them... Next is voice-changing bracelet making me talk like anyone from a child's voice to an adult's voice... Risa, Dark, Daisuke and even Misaki. Next is my power-gloves making my muscles go to the limit for punching harder then my older limit. Then for chasing the suspects, I have my turbo powered upgraded-bicycle. It can also turn into rollerblades... Oh, I forgot to tell you.. The detective 4's arm band has a small computer in it that are miniature transceivers so they can be quite handy. There are a lot more..._

_But... The most important weapon for a detective is of course, your head (Points at her head). You can't solve crimes without it! I maybe a girl but my intellect is still that of a great detective! (Riku winks) I leave no crime unsolved!_

**"You can't hide the truth from me, Riku Harada!" **

**

* * *

**

Misaki shook Riku's body and murmured, "Wake up, Riku-chan..."

"Mmm..." Riku said turning over,

"Hmph," Misaki said then smirked,

She walked slowly at her and screamed, "KAZUNE-KUN! IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU VISIT RIKU-CHAN!"

Riku's body shot up and blushed... She then glared at Misaki who was laughing at the floor. Riku looked at her watch and said, "We should eat or else we'll be late."

"F-Fine... Haha... R-Right..." Misaki said standing up but turnning weak from laughter at Riku's beet red face. Right gave a grunt and stomped to the dining room.

-Dinning room-

"A-Ahem.." Misaki said,

"So, are you done laughing now?" Riku said glaring at the giggling adult.

"Y-Yeah.. Ah... Ahem, anyway..." Misaki said,

"I didn't know that Kazune-kun's your little brother." Riku said,

"We're not actually. He's the brother of my fiancé..." Misaki said fixing their bento boxes.

Riku took a bite of her Yakitori and looked at Misaki.

"You're packing for a banquet? That's a lot of food...You categorized them into rice dishes, sea food dishes, nabe dishes, noodle dishes, soya bean dishes, yoshoku dishes and others!"

"Hehe... I'm packing for our group, silly!" Misaki said, "I'm in charge of it... And there are lots of foods..." Misaki said taking a small bite of a cat shaped onigiri.

"I'll take the oden." Riku said,

"I call dibs on the kare raisu! (curry rice)" Misaki said, "Anyway, bring your stuff, You never know when will the thief come out for the painting again."

Riku blushed as she remembered those amethyst eyes making Misaki arch her eyebrow.

"You..." Misaki said suspiciously then smirked, "You--You have a crush on the thief! Oh my gosh! So my students tell the truth that the thief looks handsome and now you want to have him?"

"No way! He's some kind of cocky bastard!" Riku said, "And-- And besides... I like Kazune-kun."

"Aw... But tell me if you change your mind!" Misaki said,

"Yeah, yeah.." Riku said rolling her eyes as she took another bite...

-Somewhere outside the high school building-

Girls squealed as Daisuke, Dark, Satoshi and Krad came out of the building.

"KYAAA!"

"Sugoii Hiwatari-sempai!"

"My sweet Niwa-san!"

"Beloved Krad-kun!"

"Oh Dark-oujisama (Prince)!"

Dark smirked and said, "Just like old times ne, Sato-kun?"

Satoshi glared at Dark and said, "Urusai, baka. I had to..."

"Yeah and he had to cancel the ball for the Hiwatari family..." Daisuke said,

Dark was about to say something but something or someone just stopped him from what he's doing and saw Riku and Misaki heading their way.

"Hey!" Riku said waving,

"Ohayo, Harada-san!" Daisuke said,

"Hey..." Krad said as Satoshi nodded,

"Yo, ready for the date...?" Dark said winking at her..

**BAD** MOVE.

Riku slapped him and said, "PERVERT!"

"Come on minna-san! We'll be going inside the van already! Where's Risa-kun and Hikaru-kun?" Misaki said checking her notepad.

"H-here!" Risa said holding a hot pink baggage that was filled with sparkles.

Dark whistled at Risa's girl attire... Look at that mini-skirt--- Dark gets slapped by Riku again.

"Aww!" Dark said, "Stop doing that! Or-- Or maybe.. You like touching my face!"

Riku blushed and kicked him.. "There! I guess you liked that better... You'll just say hello to my brand new sneakers that has a perfect purpose that is hitting your runty face, playboy!"

"Well it's not my fault you're jealous..." Dark said smirking as he dusted his pants.

Riku tried to punch him but Daisuke stopped her. "Urgghh... If I had a knife right now I would have sliced your pretty boy face into pieces!"

"You think I have a cute face?" Dark said smirking,

"You damn bastard!" Riku said trying to let go of Daisuke's grip,

"Ha-Harada-san..." Daisuke said sweatdropping,

"Stop it, Riku..." Risa said finally,

"Whatever... At least I'm not spoiled." Riku muttered as Daisuke let go.

Misaki then said, "Where's Hikaru--"

"I'm here." A calm voice said,

They look behind them and saw an orange haired girl with red blank eyes. She had an emotionless face with her... "Let's go.. You're wasting my time. I have so many things to do besides staying at this zoo."

Silence…

"Okay then! Besides, I heard your friends are also staying at that place in Meichi inn!" Misaki said smiling,

"Yeah..."

"Okay people! Let's go..." Misaki said,

Inside the van

Everyone seems to be quiet. Krad looked at the window as the scenery passed by. Satoshi was reading a leather black book as Daisuke was playing with his PSP. Dark was smirking as Risa snuggled beside him, flirting. Hikaru was silent as she closed her eyes calmly but still awake. Misaki was sitting beside Riku reading some important files. As for Riku, she was listening at her iPod. Riku closed her iPod and looked at everyone. She sighed and quirked an eyebrow.

"Nice." Riku said, "Hey, minna..."

Everyone's eyes turned to Riku.

"It's pretty quiet. We should do something..." Riku said smiling, "How about some riddles?"

"I know one..." Satoshi said sighing as he closed his leather book and kept it away.

Everyone listened...

"You're stuck in a forest. There are 4 exits (North, South, East and West). In the north, there is a black hole waiting to swallow you up. In the west, there is a hole in the ground too big for you to cross, even by rope. In the south, there are 3 hungry lions that haven't eaten for 3 months that are waiting to eat you. In the east, there is a giant stone slab that is too high to climb and it takes up the whole space. Which way do you go to escape?" Satoshi said,

There was a moment of silence...

"A rope can't? Then why don't you fly?" Dark said,

"Idiot, he said that you were stuck there. Therefore you have nothing there even a plane." Krad said,

Riku smiled at everyone's concentration...

"Riku-chan? Do you know the answer?" Misaki said,

Riku nodded...

"Really? Could you tell me?" Daisuke said whispering at her ear,

"Okay then..." Riku said as she told Daisuke. Dark tried to lean over but was stopped by Risa..

"Dark-san? Do you know? It's so hard, ne?" Risa said,

"No, it's easy." Dark said smirking,

"Oh really...?" Krad said arching his eyebrow,

"I know it." Daisuke said raising his hand,

"What?" Satoshi said looking up,

"The South. If the lions haven't eaten in 3 months, they're dead!" Daisuke said smiling at Riku,

"I knew that." Dark said smiling with triumph,

"Dark-san's so smart!" Risa said sighing dreamily,

"Correct..." Satoshi said smirking,

"Your turn, Niwa-kun." Riku said smiling,

"Right! Detective time for the detective 4!" Daisuke said,

Satoshi raised his eyebrow, "Detective...4?"

"It's a cute name for Krad-san, Dark-san, Riku-chan and Daisuke-san's group!" Misaki said grinning,

Satoshi nodded in amusement...

"Ahh... I know!" Daisuke said, "3 guys were born at New years day, April fools day and children's day, formed a club. What was their club called? I'll give you a hint... It's a flying animal like Pegasus."

"Flying animal?" Krad said,

"I have no idea..." Risa said,

"Nothing's coming out of my mind..." Misaki said sighing, "You Riku-chan?"

"Add up their birthdays. New years are on January 1, April fool's day is at April 1 and Children's day is at May 5th. It's "**_To_**_-**na**-**kai**_". (Reindeer in Japanese) Reindeers fly to pull a sleigh at Christmas eve for Santa clause." Riku said,

To: 10

na: 7

kai: year

"Ahh..." Dark said, "So it's your turn!"

"Mmm.. Yeah..." Riku said, "You are in a room that is completely bricked in on all four sides, including the ceiling and floor. You have nothing but a mirror and a wooden table in the room with you. How do you get out?"

Everyone was in silence.

"You look in the mirror you see what you saw, you take the saw and you cut the table in half, two halves make a whole, and you climb out the hole." Hikaru said calmly, "My dumb friends told me that. Anyway the idiotic riddle... There is an ancient invention still used in some parts of the world today that allows people to see through walls. What is it?"

"Window." Misaki said, "Give me an x, I'll stand to face you. Give me a cross; I'll turn my back on you. What am I?"

"Let Dark answer... He's good in mathematics." Riku said waving her hand dismissively,

"Finally.. A compliment by Riku-chan here." dark said,

"I told you to call me Harada-san, moron!" Riku said,

"Stop being so mean to him, Riku!" Risa said,

"Yeah, she's right." Dark said smirking as he crossed his arms.

"Just answer!"

"Fine, fine...The Number 9 (9 multiplied by 9 equals to 81, 9 plus 9 equals to18)." Dark said, "Okay then... If you have three oranges and you take away two, how many will you have?"

"Two of course," Riku said,

"Two." Risa said,

"Copy cat!" Riku said,

"Let Risa do it since you practically know a lot even if you have such a small yet angelic head..." Darks aid,

"At least my head is not as big as a watermelon that is full of air inside!" Riku said,

"Finally, someone agrees with my theory." Krad said,

"I'm not done yet with my riddle!" Risa said as she took a girly magazine and looked at the riddle's corner. "Ah! What is black when you buy it, red when you use it, and gray when you throw it away?"

"I read that riddle at my riddle book.. It's coal." Krad said,

"Mou... It's correct."

Riku smiled... Everyone was having fun. At least, the ones she knew. She stared at Hikaru who as glaring at the window. What's wrong with her? She's so... strange. A school van passed them as Riku watched... Riku looked back at Hikaru whose eyes were widened then her whole face turned like she saw something bad. Something's up alright... And it had something to do with that other school van... But what?

* * *

**End of chapter 9**

You just have to find out in the next chapter, everyone! Bye!


End file.
